The Eye of The Dragon
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Madame Rose a geisha of the spirit world under the service of the spirit world who loves Haku and thinsk he may feel the same till Chihiro returns.


Threw The Eyes Of The Dragon  
  
By Jadecoyote  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey people I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters except Madame Rose. And the Song "The Mystic's Dream " is written and sang and belongs to Loreena McKennitt.   
  
The night fell on the bathhouse and the bustle began to start up. Spirits masked in darkness lit the lamps that lined the area. The roar of the boiler fire made the smoking and churning of the coal as the water of the bathes were coming to the warm peak. Sounds of boats docking along the ancient stairway into the mysterious place and the sound of supernatural breaths filled the open air. The building called the bathhouse stood towering over all the others strung in lights. The wooden painted crimson beams and paper windows lit with yellow and red lanterns announcing it's presence. Standing on a small wooden walk way outside on the second to the top level stood a women looking sadly out at the waking city. She leaned against the railing her arms folded and her long golden hair moving in the soft wind. The moonlight glistened on her ivory skin making her look more enchanted with this world of spirits that she lives in. Dressed in a white kimono with a beautiful bird embroidered in the silk. The robe clung to her feminine figure tied together loosely.   
  
She seemed to be looking out at the cold night as she waited for the lights to illuminate the whole spirit world. Contemplating the schedule for tonight like all nights she was very busy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the high pitch ringing of the oriental phone on the mahogany desk inside the warm lavish room belonging to her. She sighed and shook her head her golden hair falling to one side of her shoulder as she stepped into the room with a soft sigh. Moving to the desk she grabbed the receiver and put it to the side of her face and spoke into it with a warm breath.  
  
"Hello, what is it ma'am? ",she asked into the phone. On the other end was the shrill voice of Yubaba, the owner of the bathhouse of the spirits and puppeteer of the people working there.  
  
"Madame Rose I want you down stairs to greet our very wealthy guests. I'm sending Haku up to get you",the older women's voice could be heart that made her feel nothing, but content due to the usual work that is involved.   
  
"Yes, ma'am",she says softly putting down the receiver. Shaking out her golden mane of hair she first paced for a few minutes then headed for her closet. She got into a silver gown and put her long hair in a ponytail then continued to the elevator. Taking it down to the middle floor she walks off and looked around seeing the frogs and workers scatter. The workers and the foreman looked up and passed her a somewhat dirty look as she went on her way. She paid no mind to their snide looks and comments as she opened the door and walked in looking around that large bathhouse room. A large table of oak sat with small lanterns and gold plates laid on it. She glanced at the double doors in front of her and waited.   
  
With a creak the two large doors open and a young man walked his eyes fixed on her as her closed them behind himself. He was tall with short shoulder length black hair and deep green eyes. Dressed in a white top and blue pants he took steps closer.  
  
"Madame Rose, Yababa is expecting you in the main room", Haku said in a semi cold voice as he watched her. Seeing the sadness in her eyes his features softened a bit.  
  
"Are you well?",he asked his voice in a soft whisper now full of tenderness. She nodded and stepped to come face to face with him,  
  
"Yes don't worry Haku I'll he fine",she gave him a crestfallen smile yet trying to convince him. She looked deeply into his eyes but only seeing his own sadness. She has seen it since she has been here, when she asks him he would not answer or change the subject. Going quiet she moved threw the double doors and pulled the golden handle with her ivory fingers. Seeing the stage and the frog holding the harp she moved up the two stairs onto the wooden platform. The room was lavished in golden curtains and candles. Yababa stood at one of the many tables that adorned the room. Many guests watched her in anticipation. The frog started to play the harp as she closed her eyes then opened them again and parted her lips to sing.  
  
A clouded dream on an earthly night  
  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
  
Sings at the coming dawn  
  
Birds in flight are calling there  
  
Where the heart moves the stones  
  
It's there that my heart is longing  
  
All for the love of you  
  
A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
  
Then it draws me far away  
  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
  
Your lamps will call me home  
  
And so it's there my homage's due  
  
Clutched by the still of the night  
  
Now I feel you move  
  
And every breath is full  
  
So it's there my homage's due  
  
Clutched by the still of the night  
  
Even the distance feels so near  
  
All for the love of you  
  
A clouded dream on an earthly night  
  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
  
Sings at the coming dawn  
  
Birds in flight are calling there  
  
Where the heart moves the stones  
  
It's there that my heart is longing  
  
All for the love of you  
  
When she finished singing clapping filled the hall and she glanced seeing Haku standing by the door his eyes fixed on his. Her eyes fell on Yababa who seemed mildly pleased as the guests threw gold onto the stage. She bowed and collected the gold and looked back seeing Haku for a moment she could have sworn that she saw him smile.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Lin walked in quickly trying not to cause too much attention to herself. She had a feeling in her gut that something was off and seeing Haku's reaction she didn't know what to think.   
  
"Yababa...Haku....Sen's back!!!",Lin cried. Yababa stood up quickly and Haku smiled widely hearing the news. The sadness and coldness what had darkened Haku's eyes had faded and Rose did not think this was a good thing that is coming her heart sinking in her chest making her close her eyes.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


End file.
